Life is the Hardest Game to Play
by ferdinandhadacow
Summary: The children are in high school, the older ones are beginning their lives, and the adults of King's Landing, a prestigious class-based town, are playing their social games. (Hopefully the actual story is at least fifty times better than this summary, follows mainly Gendrya and Sandor/Sansa)
1. Character Guide

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a guide chart. Ages and such, character pairings, and characters who will be introduced over time, as this will hopefully be a loooooong story.

NedStark(45)/Catelyn Stark(44)

Robert Baratheon(47)/Cersei Lannister(36)

Jaime Lannister(36)/Brienne Tarth(32)

Tyrion Lannister(31)/Shae Essos(18)

Sandor Clegane(18)/Sansa Stark(17)

Daenerys Targaryen(17)/Drogo Khal(26)

Loras Tyrell(17)/Renly Baratheon(18)

Theon Greyjoy(17)/Roslyn Red(18)

Joffery Baratheon(17)/Margaery Tyrell(16)

Arya Stark(16)/Gendry Waters(18)

Bran Stark(15)/Marcella Baratheon(14)

Jon Snow(19)/Ygritte Wild(18)

Robb Stark(21)/Jeyne Westerling(20)

Sam Tarly(20)/Gilly Craster(18)

Rickon Stark(12)

Tommen Baratheon(11)

Tywin Lannister(56)

Littlefinger(40)

Gregor Clegane(20)

Varys(39)


	2. Chapter 1: Day One (Arya&Bran POV)

Disclaimer: All belongs to Mr. G. R. R. Martin.

The Starks have moved to King's Landing, set in a modern AU, the children attend high school, the older kids are in college or working, and the adults are playing the games of the social classes. The first chapter begins with Arya and Bran's first morning of school.

* * *

_Arya_ stomped into her new high school, freshly infuriated by the combined powers of those known as Sansa and Catelyn Stark.

Her first day and she was already being avoided by the students of King's Landing High, partly because of her wardrobe and mostly because "BITCH" radiated from her entire being, down to the skin cells beneath her fingernails where she had scratched an itch five minutes prior.

"Arya, for heaven's sake wait up!" Sansa's voice echoed through the entrance hall. Arya glanced behind her, planning to shoot her older sister the death glare and continue on her way, but trailing quietly behind her was Bran, who looked at her pleadingly.

Slowing up she fell back to wrap a strong arm around his thin shoulders and whisper some comforts in his ear. He managed a feeble smile, but as usual since hearing of the move, his pale face remained solemn and withdrawn.

"Where's your first class?" She asked her brother, ignoring Sansa's babbling about Arya's lack of caring towards her feelings.

"I have gym first…" He trailed off. Being thin and small, Bran often felt inadequate when it came to the physical activities that most boys excelled at. With it being the middle of the year, he would be even more self-conscious.

"Damn, my gym class is in seventh. My first is English Literature, but I can walk with you to gym." She told him, squeezing his shoulders a little tighter to assure him that he wasn't alone.

"I think Uncle Robert's daughter is in my gym class, so I won't be so alone." Bran mused, trying to make the best of the situation.

"See? At least you will have a friend in there. My luck will be that I have his son." She made a face, earning a snicker from her brother.

"Come on, Joffery isn't so bad."

"That's what mother says about fish. Yet, I've never liked that even a little." She laughed as they wandered towards the gym, leaving behind the third wheel known as Sansa.

By the time she had dropped off Bran at the gymnasium, Arya was forced to run across the school to get to English Lit, during which time she bashed into some fat boy carrying his tuba and almost hit the teacher closing the door when she slipped inside the classroom.

"You are late and judging by the slightly frazzled appearance, paired with the usual dark features of the family, you must be Arya Stark." The teacher said, appearing rather amused with her tardiness. Then she recognized him.

"You are correct, Mr. Lannister." She told the small, stocky young man. He winked at her and motioned for her to take a seat. She hid a smile as she flitted over to take an empty desk in the back corner, while he began the day's lesson.

_On the opposite side of the school,_ Bran sat quietly in the corner, having been immediately struck with a dodgeball and knocked out of the day's activity.

He disliked sports already, never having been anywhere near as talented as his older brothers, but he absolutely detested dodgeball. He had thought that upon reaching high school, the educational system would have realized how cruel the concept was in regards to the wimpy children, but apparently not.

His inner grumblings on the sport were interrupted by the sweet face that entered his line of vision. She sat down next to him and smiled shyly, but warmly. The first friendly gesture he had received outside of Arya's sisterly affection.

"Hello Bran!" She greeted him in her gentle way, her soft golden curls framing her face in an angelic way.

"Hello Marcella." He returned, chanting to the skin on his face to remain the white he usually hated, instead of the scarlet it was threatening to turn.

"Did you get struck out?"

"Yeah, never been one for competitive sports."

"Me either. Mother writes notes saying I have asthma so I don't have to participate."

"Don't they usually require a doctor's note?"

"Well yes, but she is principal so I get by with it, plus Granpapa is the superintendent." She smirked, an oddly impish expression on her normally sweet face. "How do you like your first day here?"

"It's alright. I hardly know anyone, so it isn't going to be the greatest." He replied, then decided to take a small leap of courage, "Although if you had Trig next period, it would probably make it a little better then alright."

She smiled brightly, "As it happens, I do have Trig next period."

While on the outside he only offered a small smile, inside he was running a small victory lap.

_Meanwhile,_ Hector a.k.a. Hot Pie mourned over his deceased infant, having been crushed in the collision between him and some girl earlier in the hallway.

"Pie, it is only a Home Ec. project, just get a new egg and Ms. Tyrell will never know." Gendry told the large boy irritably.

* * *

I know this first chapter is short, but it is just to get one's bearings on everything.


	3. Chapter 2: Glitter On My Face (Arya POV)

Alright boys and girls, Chapter Two is up. ITS ALIVEEEE.

R&R NICELY or I'll find you and slaughter your pet iguana.

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah, G.R. R. Martin, blah

* * *

First period was definitely her favorite. Tyrion Lannister was the only Lannister she really liked and as a teacher he was simply beautiful. He took none of the shit the students tried to dish out and he was just sarcastic enough to be hilarious yet, honest.

Third and fourth periods she had with Bran as well as lunch so she figured things weren't going to be so awful. Then she got to biology for her sixth period.

She felt uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. And it had nothing to do with the partially dissected rodent in front of her that made the air reek of chemicals and wet dogs, although that was definitely testing her ability to hold back vomit.

Behind her sat a massive boy, and by massive, she meant larger than even her Uncle Robert's beer gut. He towered above everyone, even the teacher who seemed to stand permanently within reach of the boy, as if to grab him at a moment's notice, although that could be her judging a book by it's cover, which she was often prone to do.

He was a skinhead, with a large primitive symbol tattooed onto his skull, and dark eyes that studied her intently, sending shivers down her spine, and not in the good way.

She chanced a few glances backwards to check and see if he was actually staring or if she was being a brat, only to be met each time with a cruel smile that promised that if he ever caught her or any other girl alone and at his mercy, she would not enjoy it AT ALL.

Nope. No sir. Not her imagination or her tendency to be somewhat self-absorbed.

Beside him was a pale younger boy with blonde hair that seemed to be a signature of status in this school. Lannister. Luckily she wasn't actually related to those people, as Uncle Robert was only family due to his closeness with her dad. Really, he couldn't be that bad of a person if the Lannisters allowed whichever cousin this was to hang around him.

Despite all this rationalizing, she found herself fiddling with her fingernails and messing around with her pencils until she realized how nervous she was coming across and mentally slapped herself. Confidence was her middle name.

Actually it was Agnes, but who was paying attention to technicalities?

While the teacher took attendance, she paid close attention and learned the behemoth's name was Gregor Clegane, commonly referred to as 'The Mountain' amongst his fellow football players. Fitting for someone who looked like he ate boulders for breakfast, followed by a healthy glass of puppy blood to wash it all down.

She dutifully ignored his intake of oxygen, until he walked towards the front of the room to sharpen his pencil. As he walked back to his desk, the Mountain brushed his hand along the desk, aiming to touch her hand. She jerked it away and glared daggers at the boy, trying to control the urge to rub her arms to ward off the chills. She could feel his smirk as he took his seat.

She looked up towards the door, wondering if she should go to the principal and ask to be switched to a different biology class, but her internal musings were disturbed as she locked gazes with a pair of blue eyes.

The face that housed those azure orbs was definitely delicious, the boy a toned and tan hunk of eye candy, but she didn't like the amused look he had on his face. Amusement and interest. Arya didn't do interest. She did leave me alone or die by mine or Jon's hand.

She stared back at him for a moment, but shook her head and turned away from him. The last thing she wanted was to encourage yet another stalker. For some reason meeting their eyes seemed to entice them into being even creepier.

The teacher came to speak with her, leaning down close to her ear, resulting in the kid across the aisle groaning as he was probably getting an eyeful of teacher arse.

"Miss Stark, you and Mr. Waters both are lacking a partner and it is required to work together on the rats. Would you mind working with him?" Mr. Luwin inquired, she opened her mouth to protest, but he seemed to anticipate this, so he leaned a bit closer and quietly added, "Mr. Clegane was insisting that he could be your partner, but Mr. Waters said he was more than willing to work with you." He gestured towards the blue-eyed wonder.

So basically she had to choose between the lesser of two evils, "Of course I can work with Mr. Waters."

The boy with the blue eyes moved back and plopped down beside her, and resumed his staring.

"Take a picture buddy boy, it will last you much longer." She snapped. "Jeez, I know I'm hot, but this is ridiculus. Staring at me like an idiot isn't going to get your school positive reviews from this undercover school inspector."

"You have glitter glue on your nose."

Oh.

* * *

So Gendry is actually in this chapter, R&R


	4. Chapter 3: She's a Spitfire (Gendry POV)

Chapter Three is now here, *pretends you all falsely cheer*

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, althooooough, my darling friend Wes asked if we could make a cameo soon so we will be doing so. I don't own Wes, but I own me and the fictional Wes. But that is much later in the story. I'm rambling.

On with the story!

* * *

Gendry smirked at her when she furiously scrubbed at her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She was definitely a little spitfire, although he didn't think even her snarky attitude would have withstood Gregor's advances for long had she been made his lab partner.

"You missed a spot, right there." He touched the side of her nose and she turned a darling shade of pink as she wiped at the spot.

"Thanks." She said stiffly once it was all gone. "Sorry for snapping at you. I thought you were just staring to stare."

Gendry waved off her apology. He would have stared at her with or without the glitter. She was pretty, although a bit on the small side, with a lithe build made for dancers or gymnasts. Large silver eyes dominated her long face, giving her an unconventional beauty.

"What you should be thanking me for is keeping you safe from the Mountain, as I probably would have stared regardless of the glitter." He told her, adding a wink for flattery, expecting her to shower him with gratitude as any other female would have done.

"Why would I thank one giant idiot for saving me from another giant idiot?" She asked without missing a beat, as she began tying up her thick curls to keep them out of the way.

Or not. He blinked at her and she stared at him as if waiting for his reply.

"You know, you shouldn't insult people who are bigger than you."

"Then I wouldn't get to insult anyone." She retorted, bending over to prod at the rat's lower intestines. Gendry had nothing to say to that so he aided in slicing open the rodent, stealing glances at her as she worked, pleased with himself for not getting caught this time.

"So your name is Arya, right?" He made some attempt at conversation after about twenty minutes of silence.

"No. It's 'Arry."

"'Arry?" He repeated, suspicious of the smirk she was trying to conceal.

"Yes. 'Arry Potter."

"Hilarious." He said dead pan, as she started laughing at her own joke. He tried hard not to smile, but something about her was hard to dislike, even when she was being a brat.

As the bell rang, Gregor chose to make his move. He purposely knocked her books off the desk and picked them up for her, getting a good look at the paper on top of her notebook.

"We have gym together next, I could escort you since you are new." He told her, his voice like gravel. She wilted only slightly away from him before straightening her back. Gendry could almost see the wheels turning in her head, working on churning out some smart-mouthed remark.

"Actually Gregor, she is walking with me since I have gym as well, she already promised. Maybe next time." He stepped between them, grabbing Arya by the upper arm and guiding her towards the door.

Once out in the hallway, he released her, keeping pace beside her as they walked towards the gym. She fumed, "I can handle myself idiot. I don't need you butting in."

"How exactly are you going to defend yourself against a guy that is ten times your size." Gendry wasn't even exaggerating. She barely reached his chest and Gregor towered above even him.

"My brother taught me how to defend myself. If it is a matter of defense, I carry a knife." She snapped at him. Gendry rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you even know how to use a knife? Aren't girls inclined more towards pepper spray these days?"

"As I said, my brother taught me to defend myself. I also see a teacher three times a week. First rule? Stick them with the pointy end."

"Great rule to go by." Gendry said sarcastically. She scowled and stormed towards the girls' locker room. As he went to his respective place, he almost went in after her.

Gregor had taken a liking to little Arya, and the school's gym outfit requirement was shorts for both sexes. But while boys could wear basketball shorts, the girls were usually limited on what they could wear, especially as many of the almost fainted at the thought of wearing baggy, boy clothing.

He hurried and dressed before any of the others and was the first one out of the locker rooms. He caught sight of a few girls and went over to ask for Arya. He wanted to at least get her in sight before Gregor could corner her.

"Hello ladies, I was wondering if you've seen my friend. Skinny, little, brown curls, new girl?"

Margaery Tyrell's flirtatious smile faded, "Oh. She's over there."

Arya was in a rather small band t-shirt, with a pair of black boy shorts on. Her hair was tied into a tight braid and she was talking to the gym teacher.

"Yep. That's her."

"Sansa I can't believe you're related. She's so…unladylike."

He turned back towards the girls. A lovely redhead was glaring in Arya's direction. "You're Arya's sister?"

"Unfortunately." She scowled before looking at him and smiling sweetly, "And you are?"

"Arya's friend, Gendry." He replied, not liking this one at all. She was pretty, but looks only went so far. She was obviously very stiff and prim, unlike spitfire Arya. He turned to look around at the object of discussion and found her glaring at Sansa. Then she shot the look at him before whipping around and walking towards the horizontal bars.

One advantage of a rich school was the top-of-the-line equipment used for education and enrichment. She began doing warm-ups and he waved distractedly to the girls before heading over to see what had her panties in a twist.

"What's with the daggers?" He asked, plopping down beside her.

"I have no idea what you mean. I only noticed you and my disgusting sister getting along quite nicely however, so I have decided something."

"And what's that?"

"I'd rather have Gregor's company than associate with someone who likes the lovely Lady Sansa."

"Is that so?" Gendry replied, trying to decide whether to be angry or amused at her jealousy. Because she was jealous. Perhaps not due to her having a crush on him, but because she obviously had a nasty rivalry with her sister.

"Yes. So if you will excuse me." She went to stand up and once again he watched her slightly withdraw into herself. Thinking it was Gregor he moved slightly towards her before turning to face the Mountain. Only it was her sister instead.

"Arya, may I speak to you?"

* * *

Hopefully I don't have to point out which POV this is. But *Gendry*

R&R


	5. Chapter 4: Rivalry (Arya POV)

Thank you abbymaie for your review, you have immediately become one of my favorite people in the world as you reviewed this and you did it nicely. *bows* Not many people seem able to manage this. As for Gregor, in my mind, when doing AU, he is always the frightening skinhead type, so that is how he came out in this story.

As for ages, I'm trying to stick to the ages as closely as possible and it is looking like I fumbled that up a smidge, so to help here are some grades, age chart will probably come in the next chapter but:

Gregor: Failed a few grades, so he is a senior, but he is almost twenty.

Sandor, Renly, Shae, Theon, Roslyn: Senior

Sansa, Joffery, Gendry, Margaery, Loras: Juniors

Bran, Arya, Marcella, Hot Pie, Lancel, Lommy: Sophomores

Rickon, Tommen: Eighth grade

* * *

Arya tried to force herself to remain where she was, but she could admit even to herself that she cringed whenever Sansa came into the vicinity. Not that Sansa was frightening, as Arya could easily mop the floor with the prim princess, but she was just as distasteful as The Mountain.

However, she was Arya Stark, and no one made her wither if she had anything to say about it.

"Actually no you may not Sansa, I want to be full stretched and ready for lessons with Syrio after school, so if you will excuse me, Laday Sansa." She mock bowed before her sister before running off in the direction of the horizontal bars, taking a running leap to latch onto the lowest one, and swinging herself up.

From her perch she watched Gendry shift uncomfortably and she scowled, of course the stupid boy would continue speaking to Sansa. What boy didn't want to talk to Sansa?

Not that she was jealous. Far from it. She knew she wasn't like her mother or sister, she was her father's child, with dark features and a long face. She knew she wasn't pretty, being called Horse Face had showed her that ugly truth. She had long ago accepted that boys would always flock to her sister. So it wasn't jealousy, it would just have been nice to have a friend that didn't like Sansa more.

On second thought, please like Sansa more, she mentally begged when Gregor finally came out of the locker room and looked up at her with those menacing eyes.

_Gods_, she thought, _screw using a glass to drink that puppy blood, he drinks it straight from the artery._

Squirming slightly when she realized he could easily reach her on the lower bar, she transferred to the higher one. He could still touch her, but not if she put her legs up. So she sat up on her perch, quite content to remain there forever as long as the Hulk-wannabe could not get to her.

Despite her safe position she still mentally urged Gendry to become aware of something other than Sansa's doe eyes and look this way. Sure she bitched, but it was nice to have him protect her from the Mountain.

She glanced towards her kind-of-ally and frowned when he continued babbling with Sansa. So much for help, she grimaced. By the time her inner bitching was over, Gregor was beneath her and smiling rather cruelly.

"Looks like your little boy toy has found a new plaything." He said, making her ears weep for his vocal cords to cease all function.

"Good thing I'm willing to share my used toys then." She snarked back, knowing by the slight gleam in his eyes that this was that person that her father always said would make her regret her mouth. Oh well, she decided, might as well jump in since I've already got my toes wet.

"I don't like sharing my toys." He replied, raking his eyes up and down her. She didn't understand this boy at all. There were at least a dozen females in here that were far more appealing than she was.

"I'm glad I'm not your toy then. Now would you please move so I can practice?" She tried to lighten the comment when she noticed his eyes growing angrier and angrier.

Just then, he punched the bar, making it quake until she lost her precarious balance. Luckily she had a firm grip on the bar and although she felt her shoulder pop painfully at the sudden weight of her body, she was safely hanging by her arms.

Safety, she decided, was a matter of opinion, as the Mountain was now eye level with her. He leaned in close to her ear and hissed in that grating voice, "Oh, but you will be."

She closed her eyes and tried to force herself not to shiver, but a warm arm wrapped around her waist and she jumped, startled by the sudden support of her weight.

"Gregor, I believe her tumble hurt her shoulder, I'm going to take her to the nurse." Gendry said, locked in a testosterone battle with the larger man. Gregor smirked and waved his posse off, making Arya release the breath she had been holding.

"Arya, are you alright?" He asked, gently placing her feet on the floor. He moved to touch her shoulder and she winced. The pain was what she needed to remind herself that she was pissed with Gendry.

"Actually no, as I'm pretty sure I've popped my shoulder out of joint, and that could have been prevented if someone hadn't been making eyes at my sister." She snapped, stalking off towards the benches in the hall that connected the locker rooms.

"You told me you didn't want any stupid boys protecting you." He retorted though his hands were gentle as he guided her to the bench, despite the obvious irritation in his voice.

"I don't. I had everything under control." She hissed. "Now, are you actually going to be helpful or do I have to do this myself?"

Gendry seemed confused for a moment but caught on and dutifully helped brace her as she repeatedly jerked her arm until it popped back into place.

"Really had everything under control didn't you?" He chided, as she struggled to blink back the tears that were forming.

"I got used to you hanging around and stepping in, it slowed my game up. Since I know you aren't going to be there, I'll know better next time." She snapped back, getting up and storming into the locker room. Slamming the door shut, she quickly changed and then slipped out as the other girls were still flowing in, quickly making her way to the meeting spot where Robb would pick them up on his way home from afternoon classes.

She caught sight of Bran's dark mop and snuck up behind him, covering his eyes, using her deepest voice to demand he guess who his kidnapper was.

"I do believe it is my sister." He smiled slightly when she allowed him to turn and kissed him on the cheek. "How was your first day Arya?"

"Oh you know me, always making friends." She replied, hearing a booming laugh from behind her as Jon approached.

"Arya you're about as good at making friends as an old she-wolf." He smirked, "With rabies."

"Jon!" The younger siblings crowed and launched at their half-brother.

* * *

Alright kiddies, the Stark family is up next, so adult ages will be highlighted. The next story will be told from Sansa's POV or Jon's. I can't decide just yet.


	6. Chapter 5: A Porcelain Face (Sansa POV)

Alright, this is Sansa's chapter, and she meets Sandor. I really think Sansa gets a lot of grief, but I will try to portray her accurately with the original G.R.R. Martin character, but I want her to be a little likable and understood too so here goes this attempt.

* * *

Sansa watched the scene of sibling affection from her seat in Joffery's car. The boy had offered to drive her home, since they were both going to the same place as his parents had planned a dinner for the Stark family at their manse.

Arya and Jon were the closest, and Bran understood this for his best friend was right behind Jon. Robb ruffled his younger brother's hair and laughed when Arya dodged his hug to once again leap into Jon's arms.

Sansa had never been close with Jon, he was the disgrace. Her father had been unfaithful and suddenly found his honor when Jon was born. Taking him in and raising him amongst the other Stark children, it ate Catelyn alive, but she tolerated it with as much grace as possible. Arya however, adored the bastard child. She immediately flocked to him as she found in him a fellow outcast, often teaming up with him against Catelyn.

As for Rob, he was closer to Sansa in personality, always wanting to live up to the family expectations and be someone that their parents would be proud of, but at the same time, he had admitted that he found Sansa stuffy and could not bear her company for too long without growing bored. Thus, she had allowed Bran to grow attached to Robb, moving back once again from the chance at a sibling bond.

Bran and Rickon, her youngest brother, loved her. She mended their clothes and read to them, but they loved Arya far more. Arya was wild, she didn't care about her social image, and she just wanted to enjoy life. Bran found in Arya the strength he wanted to have, so naturally he was drawn to her. Rickon found a kindred spirit and therefore worshipped the ground her younger sister walked on.

Everyone liked Arya more. Arya wasn't just a pretty face. She had substance, something many people found her lacking; that is, everyone except Catelyn and Joffery's mother, Cersei.

However, if Sansa were to be honest, she disliked the image she presented as well. She wanted to play in the mud with Rickon after a hard rain or to go tree climbing with Bran, but that would disappoint the Starks, and they already had one wild daughter.

"What's up Sansa?"

"Oh! Margey, you startled me." Sansa laughed, "Just musing inwardly."

"That is bad for you, leads to all sorts of self-doubt and criticism." Margaery chided, glancing up at Joffery. "I didn't know you two were an item?"

"Oh well, our families are very close so it was rather expected." Sansa replied, forcing a smile.

"I see. Well he is a definite catch, so better keep a hold on him." Margey winked before sauntering off towards a pink convertible. Joffery leaned in the window and stared at her for a moment, as if inspecting her.

"Sandor is catching a ride with us. He's coming to eat dinner with our families. Just wait here and he will be out soon, I have to discuss something with mother before we leave so I'll just be a moment." Joffery told her before heading back into the building.

Sansa pulled out Oliver Twist to read for a bit until Joffery returned, when the car door opened and she turned to greet Sandor. She tried very hard to stifle her gasp.

He was a large man, towering at least six feet, but somehow managed to look comfortable in the back seat. His dark hair was to his shoulders and concealed most of his face, which was for the most part, handsome in a rugged way.

But that was only one half. The other side was horrifically scarred, with what seemed to be bone protruding in some places; it looked as if the entire left half of his face had been burned. No matter that he tried to conceal it with his hair.

"You must be Sandor, I'm Sansa. Sansa Stark." She offered a hand, thanking her mother graciously for teaching her how to control her reactions. He stared at her for a moment, then took her smaller hand and shook it slowly.

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, Joffery returned and climbed in, "I see you've met the Hound."

"The Hound?" She repeated, "I thought your name was Sandor?"

"Yes, but you see he is my dog, my bitch if you will, so my family calls him the Hound." Joffery chuckled at his own wit.

"I thought he was your friend." Sansa said quietly, disliking this side of Joffery that was beginning to take over as their relationship aged.

"Friend? What need have I of friends? He's hired help. Mother pays him to be my servant and bodyguard." Joffery snapped impatiently. "Sansa stop with the annoying questions, I'm beginning to get irritated."

Sansa grew very quiet. They had been dating for a little over a year, and Joffery irritated was something Sansa had learned to avoid. She had convinced herself that he didn't mean it when he hit her, that he was being honest when he apologized for the outbursts, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and avoid the need for such apologies.

She glanced up in the mirror to see Sandor watching her, as if he knew what she was thinking. Quickly looking away, Sansa focused her attention on the road, hoping that tonight's dinner would prevent Joffery from becoming angry with her.

_Later_

Dinner was a formal affair, well as formal as it could get with Ned and Robert laughing loudly over wine while Arya, Rickon, and Jon roared with mirth at the opposite end of the table. Cersei and Catelyn exchanged quiet pleasantries throughout the meal and the children occupied themselves. Sansa remained stony and silent, earning Robert's criticism for being a dull little doll. She blushed, but remained quiet.

Joffery asked her to accompany him to one of the many parlors, as the adults went to a separate one, while the others went their separate ways. Once they were in the parlor he shut the door and turned to her with fury radiating from his eyes.

"Why must you be such an embarrassment?" He hissed, striking her across the face. "Why can't you be charming or witty?"

Snarling he shoved her hard against the unlit fireplace and she crumpled to the floor, "You're lucky you have that pretty face or else I would have nothing to do with you."

Sansa knew this. She knew all this. She had been groomed to be silent, to be pretty, to be seen not heard. She knew she was nothing more than long red curls and large blue eyes set in a porcelain face.

How often was it that a female wished to have something other than beauty? She figured it was rare. Joffery loomed over her, fuming, but instead of dealing out more damage he turned on his heel and left.

Sansa didn't move from her position, but she knew she must stop the tears. She began singing, a soft lullaby she remembered from long ago, in order to calm herself and focus on something other than the pain in her back.

"Come on Little Bird. There is a bathroom off this room where you can clean yourself up." A gruff voice said as strong hands gently picked her off the floor, trying to place her on her feet, but she whimpered at the pain that lashed through her back.

Sandor hesitated for a moment but picked her off her feet and carried her into the restroom, settling her on the counter and examining her face. Sansa winced when he touched her cheekbone.

"I don't think it will leave a noticeable mark as long as you avoid harsh lighting until morning. I will need to look at your back." He told her, uncomfortable with undressing her.

"I'm fine. It just cracked when he…" She trailed off. "He doesn't mean to get angry. Really he doesn't."

"I know he does this often. I have not told anyone since it is your business, but he does not need to hurt you when he is angry, Little Bird."

She didn't reply. She just stared into those steel gray eyes and in them found something she could relate to. Sandor obviously was beaten down by the Lannister family. As was she. Maybe he'd find his way out one day.

* * *

Ok, so with where this Sansa thing is going I'm gonna have to change the rating to M guys. Smut will probably show up later along with some graphic violent stuff. I promise this is not going to be only sex. I swear I will work up to it and way this will mostly all be centered on the characters themselves, not sex. Promise. R&R


	7. Chapter 6: Rat Guts and Fury(Arya POV)

SandyD12- Thank you so very much! I'm hoping to post several chapters over the next few days to get it all really rolling, but when writer's block hits (and trust me it will) I will try my hardest to post at least once a week.

Anon Guests- Gendry is always there, even though Arya can be a bit difficult to keep an eye on. And Arya always tends to get a bit carried away in her snarkiness and Gendry's introduction needed to get him on even footing with her, so I figured the best way to do that was for him to knock her down a few pegs. It will be rare that Gendry can have the last word, I mean come on, it is Arya.

Arya's POV this chapter, I don't own anything, Georgey does. R&R pretty please with naked Johnny Depp on top? (It doesn't matter what your sexuality is, naked Johnny Depp is sexy and you know it.)

* * *

Arya had crashed at Jon's apartment, so naturally the morning started out fantastic, Ygritte made her pancakes and Jon stopped for Starbucks on their way to school. He dropped her at the front doors and ruffled her hair before heading to his own classes at university.

With her favorite jeans and a much appreciated cappuccino, nothing could ruin her day.

Except for the angry fat boy approaching her at what seemed to be his top speed. Ever. He came puffing over, his meaty face purple with either anger or exhaustion, or both. He shoved a thick finger in her face and bellowed, "Yer the girl who killed Albert!"

She stared at him, for once shocked into a silence. As usual though, her bounce-back skills were top-of-the-line. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two were so close, but seeing as you're so passionate. I'll call the Cosby kids and let them know you're willing to step up to the plate and take up the title of your deceased friend."

The fat boy blinked once and then twice before catching on to her reference and grew an even deeper shade of purple, if that was possible.

"My egg project, Albert, you squished 'im when you went running into me in the hallway!" He puffed, "I almost damaged my tuba too!"

"Look kid, today is a good day, so I'm gonna let you off easy. Instead of simply insulting you, I'll apologize first." She stepped a little closer so he would hear her clearly. "I'm sorry that you are a fat boy, a fat boy so big that he must take up an entire hallway, resulting in someone who was running late to slam into you and destroy your Albert egg."

With that parting remark she walked off, eager to find Bran in the few minutes before they were scheduled to go to classes. Glancing back, she once again caught the gaze of a certain blue-eyed stalker. He was talking to the fat boy, seeming to comfort him, but really staring at her.

She gave him the one finger salute, a sign she was still pissed about gym the day before, and resumed her search for Bran. She found him sitting in a quiet area of the open courtyard, reading what seemed to be a history book.

"What's up little brother?" She inquired, planting her butt down beside his and leaning her head against his shoulder to look at the thick textbook in his lap.

"Studying for a history test." He paused long enough to steal a swig of her caffeine. "You're in that class too."

"Shit. Mr. Pycelle is so boring; I started doodling within five minutes."

"I noticed. It was a very lovely wolf." Bran replied, taking over her coffee completely, while skimming through the chapter.

"It was from that story Nan told us a long time ago. About the Queen She-Wolf, Nymeria."

"Yes I remember. You were very taken with that one. I always preferred the adventurous stories. Too bad Nan had to stay up North. I miss Hordor and Osha too." Bran said quietly, trying to avoid sounding pathetic.

"They said they'd come and visit Bran, you know they will probably move down here when Nan passes. Osha loves you more than anything. You know that."

Bran didn't answer; instead he continued staring at the book until the bell rang to go to class. Arya walked him to gym once again and was hurrying towards her first period and barely made it in time for the late bell.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we, Stark?"

"Looks like you're not cutting it close enough, Mr. Lannister." A small, pretty girl said before Arya could answer. "Is that stubble I see?"

"Shae, you are far too observant of your teacher's looks." Tyrion replied, gazing at her oddly. The dark-haired girl smirked and sashayed to her desk, taking a seat and smiling coyly at the small teacher.

Arya shrugged off the weird and went to her seat, taking out her wolf doodle and setting to work on creating an actual artistic piece instead of a scribble.

Ever since Arya was little she had wanted a dog, a huge one that was loyal to only her, but r said no as Cersei claimed to have horrible allergies that Joffery had inherited. So Arya was left with only her imagination.

The day passed rather slowly, with her being almost one hundred percent sure she failed the history test and copying the last ten answers from Bran wasn't changing that.

She made sure to clean up especially well after art before heading to biology, that was Gendry would have no pathetic excuse to talk to her, touch her, or otherwise converse with her. Yes, she was being extraordinarily petty, but the first step to solving a problem was admitting you had one, and she was that far. Frankly, she didn't give a damn about the rest of the steps.

She walked into class and plopped down in her seat, ignoring the two sets of eyes boring into her from both behind and beside her. Picking up the book Bran had lent her, she began reading.

"Still ignoring my existence huh?" Gendry asked her, that stupid smug expression once again present.

"Nope." She replied, trying to focus on the words and not his stupid face.

"Nope?" He repeated. "How aren't you?"

"To ignore the fact that you inhale and exhale, a.k.a. exist, I would have to exert effort into ignoring you. Effort means that I care about your life. And I don't, therefore, I am simply indifferent to the fact that you are in existence."

Gendry shut his mouth and stood; Arya followed his movement with her eyes and watched him grab their rat from the front table. She stopped paying attention, figuring he was just going to start the project.

Instead of taking his seat, however, Gendry stood in front of their table, uncovered the dissected rat, and dropped it onto the table from three feet in the air, sending blood and guts splattering all over himself…and Arya.

Unlike most girls, Arya didn't scream and cry when the hunks of rat innards hit her face or her favorite jeans. She just stopped everything, placing Bran's book on the desk, and slowly looked up at him with the promise of murder.

Then.

She launched herself across the table at him, hands fisted, getting the first good hit directly on his nose.

* * *

I figured we should have Arya get truly pissed at some point. She can't be all talk and no action. R&R


	8. Chapter 7:To Scratch an Itch(Cersei POV)

I'm so sorry for the slow update guys, I had some stuff to do, but I will try to update again sometime this week. I won't be able to update for another week or so because of vacation, so please just be patient with me and continue loving me.

This is finally a chapter from an adult's POV so I hope you enjoy even though it is Cersei. R&R

* * *

Cersei glared at the youngest Stark girl sitting across from her.

She never really liked Arya. Maybe it was her rumored resemblance to Lyanna, the wretched sister of Ned Stark whom Robert was so in love with, or maybe it was her wild nature. Either way, Cersei disliked the little tomboy who was currently seated in her office covered in some kind of ooze.

"Miss Stark, you understand that despite our families'...friendship, I cannot allow you to just go around hitting people, even if they get…whatever that is, on you."

Arya remained silent, those silvery eyes unnerving and full of anger. Cersei however, was the reigning Queen of Bitch, and sat down at her desk, smiling at the young woman, knowing she was daring her to say something.

When Arya remained quiet, Cersei spoke again, "Unless you tell me that the boy did this on purpose? You see he really doesn't seem like the type to fall suddenly. He is rather graceful for his size."

Arya watched her carefully, not replying as she waited for Cersei to finish.

"He is a scholarship student you see. His actual school is on the much poorer side of town, but Robert insists on providing random students with the opportunity to attend this school. He is rather problematic, always skating by, toeing the line you see."

"It was an accident." Arya said slowly. "I overreacted."

Cersei stared her down, willing her to see reason, but obviously this one wasn't as easily manipulated as her sister. Pity, she thought.

"Very well. Your parents are dealing with business right now so Mr. Snow is on his way to get you. You are suspended for three days. Wait out in the hall for him, as he said he would be here shortly."

Arya nodded and left, Gendry passed her without saying a word, taking the now vacated seat.

Cersei hated this one more than the Stark girl. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. He was tall and extremely handsome, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. So familiar, but it wasn't ringing a bell. All she knew was that he unsettled something deep inside her.

"Mr. Waters, I think we both know what happened in that classroom. However, you are lucky Arya Stark isn't as honest as she could have been. You didn't hit her back, simply tried to restrain her, and according to her it was an accident on your part."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning there is nothing I can do to you. I can't expel you, nor can I even assign a detention. She took the full blame. I suggest you think about your actions on your way home, since there is only ten minutes of the day left I will allow you to leave early."

"Thank you ma'am." He said and left her office.

Cersei leaned back in her chair and stared out the window, wondering if Robert would be home today or out whoring around as he usually was. She figured as long as he was being unfaithful, she could too. At least that was how she justified what she was about to do.

Taking out her cell phone, she punched in the familiar number and waited for him to answer. When her call was forwarded to voicemail she frowned and hit redial.

Her calls were forwarded seven times before Jaime finally answered, "Cersei, what could you possibly need at…oh, is it really three in the afternoon?"

"Yes, it is. I was wondering what you are doing tonight?" She asked in a sultry voice, having not had time with her twin since their father sent him on some stupid business trip and Robert had been spending more time with Ned, insisting she join him.

"Shit Cers, I just got back and dad is sending me away again. My plane leaves in the morning, I really need to just relax tonight." His voice sounding tired.

She forced a false cheer to enter her voice, "Of course brother. You should rest. Call me when you can get some time alone wherever you're going."

"Sure thing Cers. Talk to you later." The call clicked off. She grumbled and felt the self-pity start moving in.

"No. I refuse to wait around for Jaime. I have several other people to scratch itches." She smirked as she glanced at the clock. Pressing the button that connected her to her secretary, she told her to send Lancel Lannister to her office immediately.

A few minutes later, Lancel knocked timidly, "Mrs. Baratheon, you wished to see me?"

"Yes Lancel, do take a seat." She gestured across her desk, walking over to perch herself in front of him, giving him a lovely view of her breasts as she bent to look in his eyes. "Oh, and Lancel?"

"Yes, Mrs. Baratheon?" He breathed, eyes riveted on her cleavage. The boy was absolutely absorbed by her. She didn't blame him, most men were. This would be an easy itch to take care of. He even looked similar to her normal partner, with those bright green eyes and the signature Lannister locks.

Cersei also had those same golden tendrils, hers were long and wavy, shining like the sun itself. Her large eyes were bright and bottomless and her body was that of a goddess. She knew she was stunning and used it to her advantage. Poor Robert, she mused, what he was missing out on was what Lancel was about to enjoy to the fullest.

"We are cousins after all, so call me Cersei." She purred, leaning closer to the teenage boy.

* * *

R&R, next time I'm hoping to do either Jaime or Sandor


	9. Chapter 8: Meddling Fathers

This one is short, but I wanted a view from Ned at least for a moment and this was a good way to further the Arya/Gendry thing.

Next chapter will be dinner and it will include some of Ned's business associates, (ooooooh new characters introduced, exciting right?)

* * *

Ned sighed as he watched the argument between his wife and daughter get even more out of hand.

They had been at it for over an hour, both acting calm at first before it descended into a screeching match that would result in the same thing it always had.

Catelyn walking away and Arya storming out, making a call to Jon to pick her up.

Just as he was about to yell for the fighting to cease, a servant knocked on the door, silencing the two venom-spewing females.

"Sir, we have a visitor. He insists that he speak to you and the Lady immediately."

"Let him in at once." Ned replied, settling himself more comfortably into his chair, while Catelyn ushered Arya from the room.

A tall young man walked into the room, although his eyes were downcast in a humble way, his demeanor suggested that he had a hard time with it.

"Mr. Stark, I am Gendry Waters, and today there was an altercation at school between your daughter and myself. It...it wasn't Arya's fault, sir. It was mine. I purposely slung the rat down so it would get on her."

Catelyn eyed the boy with obvious dislike, "And what made you do this?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably before speaking, "Well, you see ma'am, we had gotten into an argument the day before, and she was ignoring me. So to force her into acknowledging me, I did something a little drastic. I'm very sorry."

Ned let out a booming laugh, trying to quiet it when Catelyn glared at him sharply from across the table.

"Why did you want her attention so badly?" Ned inquired, trying to keep a chuckle from his voice.

It was barely noticeable unless one was looking intently, but a faint blush stole across the boys cheeks before he calmed himself, "She's my friend. I don't like my friends being angry with me."

Ned hid a grin, "Well my boy, what better way to apologize than to stay for dinner!"

Gendry looked up shocked as Ned walked towards him and guided him towards the doors that led to the living room, whispering along the way, "It's gonna take a lot more than an apology to get that one to forgive you. Blunt force is a better way to go about it."

At Gendry's surprised face he pushed him into the living room, towards the couch where the intended target sat munching on Cheetos and watching her favorite gymnast on the television.

"Arya, we have a guest for dinner. Keep him company for me. Dinner is in an hour!"

Arya's facial expressions in the time span of ten seconds went from bored to confused to shocked to fury.

"Good luck, lad! You'll need it!" Ned laughed as he retired to the hallway.

* * *

So this chapter is short but I had to get Gendry back in with Arya somehow without waiting for her to be angry for multiple days. And I wanted to set up an introduction for...three? characters.

I'm back from vacation and I hope to be publishing a lot more, I just have to get through a camping trip with friends and then I can write, write, write.

I'm terribly sorry my darlings, don't stop loving me.


	10. Chapter 9: Stares from Across a Room

Disclaimer: Me no own anything.

This is Dani's POV, and it encompasses the dinner party at the Stark house, Drogo and Viserys are here too, and it even has some outsider's views on Gendrya so hopefully it will satisfy.

* * *

Dani dropped onto the bench, thoroughly beat, and leaned back against the wooden boards. Forcing her eyes open, she looked up at the clock and felt tears of exhaustion creeping into her purple eyes. Blinking hard and chiding herself, she willed herself back to her feet and went to finish up work before heading home.

Hopefully she would get there and be able to get ready before her brother returned home. She often wasn't ready in time, which brought out the more insane side of her brother, the "Dragon" as he called it.

She hauled up the bucket of sweet feed and dragged herself over to the musty stall, where a gentle whinny greeted her and a velvet nose nudged into her cheek.

"Hello to you too!" She laughed, emptying the bucket into the trough and stroking Winter's face. The large ice blue eyes and the snow-coloring of the horse had earned her the name, but her personality was definitely more Summer.

Dani often lost track of time when she was with the sweet mare, so quickly, she left the stall with a final pat and hurried to the washroom.

"Daenerys, you are leaving earlier than usual." The deep voice caught her off guard, giving her a start.

At least, that's how she rationalized the quick thumping of her heart when she heard that sinful music that was her employers voice.

"Oh yes, I have to go home and get ready for dinner with my brother. He has a business deal he's working on and we were invited to dinner at the man's home." She replied, forcing a smile when Viserys was mentioned.

"Yes. I know of this. I too will be attending the same dinner. Ned Stark is a business associate of mine as well." Drogo said, stumbling only a little over his English. It wasn't his first language, but he was doing quite well.

"Oh, well maybe I will see you there...I must be off!" She chirped brightly, trying to maneuver around his bulk, which dominated the doorway. She ended up wedged between a rock and a hard place. His chest being the rock. A very sculpted rock.

She caught herself staring and turned bright red, squirming the rest of the way into the hall and almost tripped in her rush to get away.

Waving goodbye as she turned the corner, she swore she thought she heard him chuckling quietly.

Quickly running to her car she hopped in and floored it. She loved her job, one of the few freedoms Viserys allowed, but her boss was just too intense to handle sometimes.

Once home, she hurried upstairs and stopped in the doorway of her room.

"Dani, good, I brought you a present to wear tonight. I want our guests to be impressed by the lavish lifestyle we live." Viserys said as he handed her a pale lavender dress. He forgot to mention that the only reason they lived this way was do to the generosity of his friends and embezzling schemes. He left so she could bathe and change. Once she finished that, he returned as usual to tell her what to fix.

"Hair down, brush it thoroughly to make it shine. Add some mascara to make your eyes pop a little more, not that the Targaryen eyes need any playing up. Some light gloss, your lips are looking too pale."

"Yes brother." She said quietly, doing exactly as he told, fixing things here and there under his watchful eye until she was deemed acceptable.

"I'll go get ready and then we will be off."

The Stark mansion was massive, but apparently their home in the north was even more spectacular, looking more like a castle than a house.

"Dani, do let me do all the talking, you're just meant to be a side guest." Viserys told her as he eyed some of the pricey items in the foyer. Handing her a glass of white wine, he waved her off.

She pressed her lips together and nodded, wandering off to a corner as the Starks greeted their many guests. Sipping at the drink, she felt tingles go up her spine when she noted the large man shaking the eldest Stark boy's hand.

Drogo Khal was magnificent. Even in a tailored business suit one could tell how toned he was. His black hair was pulled back into a long braid and his dark eyes seemed to be searching for someone.

He caught her eye and smiled slowly, like a cat who had discovered the mouse.

She quickly looked away and caught sight of a rather irritated girl and a smirking boy who was following her angry strides with ease, as he was much taller than her.

The girl was pretty, with dark curls that fell to her waist and brilliant silver eyes that reminded her of a winter wolf from legends.

The boy was tall and extremely handsome, with cerulean blue eyes and a chiseled jaw. He seemed to have drawn the gaze of many females, but it seemed he only had eyes for the fiery little girl he was following.

"It seems that boy is capturing several hearts tonight." A deep voice said beside her.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Khal." Her smile faltered under the look he gave in response to his formal name. "I don't know about the boy. I was more focused on his object of desire. She seems to be a lively little thing."

A low laugh came from the large man, "That's Ned Stark's youngest daughter. She's a little hellion. If that's the girl that caught his eye, the boy is in for one hell of a ride."

She laughed, watching the two bicker across the room, Arya growing angrier by the second while the boy's grin only grew in size.

"You look lovely, Daenerys."

She fought a blush, "Thank you Mr. Khal. Although honestly I'd rather be working in the stables than prancing about in this accessory outfit to make Viserys look good." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean..."

Drogo brought her hand from her mouth and up to his. "Be free with me, Daenerys. Do not hide what you feel."

"I should go. They are starting to take their seats." She hurried away, mortified by how she had spoken her mind. Viserys would kill her if he heard.

She ended up seated away from Drogo and beside the squabbling pair from earlier.

Halfway through the meal, the Stark girl turned away from her companion to talk to Dani.

"Mr. Khal has been staring at you for about twenty minutes." She said frankly.

Dani blushed and turned to see that she was right. "He must have just looked over here. I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Are not. Tell her Gendry!" She smacked the boy on the arm.

"Sorry Arya, I've only had eyes for you."

Arya went red, either from fury or embarrassment, perhaps a mixture of the two, and stabbed at his hand with a fork.

"You're about to have those eyes plucked from your skull, idiot." She turned back to Dani, "He's insisted upon annoying me to death until I forgive him for being a moron. Anyway, I'm not lying. He has barely looked away from you the entire dinner."

Dani refused to glance down the table again, instead striking up a conversation with the two.

She discovered that Arya was only one year younger than herself, and Gendry a year older. Arya was a snarky little hellcat, and it was quite obvious to anyone that Gendry was quite taken with her.

Dani however kept this observation to herself, as Arya seemed to be in denial of any attraction whatsoever.

Once dinner had finished, she began to look for Viserys, as several guests were leaving and she figured they should as well.

"Daenerys, it seems that your brother is rather drunk." Drogo mused as they watched the fair-haired man stumble about and search his pockets for his keys, which he had given to the valet.

"I believe you are correct Mr. Khal." She sighed. Viserys would forget that she was there and leave without her if she didn't hurry after him. But he would also insist on driving himself and probably kill them in a head-on collision, as he had clearly went past "drunk" and settled on "wasted".

"Allow me to drive you home Daenerys."

"I don't know Mr. Khal.."

"I insist." He replied, taking her arm and directing her towards the door. "And what happened to Drogo?"

She didn't reply. She had always called him Drogo in private, but somewhere during their many conversations and laughs, things had changed. Something had began to grow and make their friendly employer-employee relationship something else entirely.

Upon reaching his car, she decided that they were still friends and friends could take each other home if it was needed. There was no need for awkwardness.

Then the door shut on the driver's side.

Hello awkwardness, I'm Dani.

* * *

See! See! I did good! Well maybe that's too cocky, by good I mean I made it long! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and Dani's introduction as well as Drogo's. please R&R, please please! I need feedback to keep you happy!


	11. Chapter 10: Unseen Passengers

Disclaimer: Martin owns.

This is an M-rated chapter people. I changed the stories's overall rating, it used to be T, and it still mostly is, but for the sake of not pissing off readers, I will warn before each M-chapter. You don't have to read this to understand what happened, it will be covered in later chapters so I don't believe you will be lost. Sanaa's POV.

* * *

Sansa sat in the corner, watching Arya and Gendry continue to go back and forth.

She had to admit, the boy could hold his own almost as well as Jon. Just when Arya thought she'd had the final word, Gendry would snap back and they'd be off again.

"Jealous of the little sister?"

She met Sandor's dark gray eyes, "Of course not. What is there to be jealous over?"

Even as she spoke she felt a yearning deep in her. Although they were bickering, Gendry never got angry or raised a hand towards her little sister, in fact he seemed to be enjoying himself and her rage, immensely. No one enjoyed her company like that, good day or bad day.

"Other than Arya finding someone who accepts her for who she is and even enjoys the aspects of her that other's dislike? Absolutely nothing." Sansa ground her teeth together, leave it to Sandor to be blunt.

He was here along with Joffrey and his parents, except Joffery had gone off to speak to some boys from school who had attended with their parents, leaving Sansa alone.

Well, somewhat alone. Sandor seemed to be by her side as often as possible for the last two days.

And if she was being honest, she rather enjoyed his company.

He was rough and far more blunt than she was used to, having been raised as a delicate lady, but she felt comfortable with it. He wasn't trying to hide anything under a polite demeanor. Like some she knew.

Joffery couldn't lay a hand on her with Sandor around. Although he fancied himself the master, it was clear that Joffery feared the Hound.

"Have you thought anymore on what I said this morning, Little Bird?"

"I'd rather avoid that way of thinking Sandor. In your terms, this little song bird is happy in her cage. I have no desire to fly the coup. I like security." She replied. Huffily getting to her feet she stomped into the foyer to find someone else to talk to.

Stupid Sandor, what did he know?

She caught sight of Joffery alone. Smiling, thinking to prove something to both Sandor and herself, she went up to him.

"Sansa, my sweet, I wanted to ask you to come with me. A group of friends are going to a field party. Hardly the grandeur we are used to, but it would be fun if we were together?" He smiled charmingly.

Sansa smelt something on Joffery that was rather off, but she put it out of mind. He was clearly trying, so she would too.

"Of course. I'll tell my parents."

"I already told mother and father, they said your parents were fine with it as long as you were home by two."

"Well...alright." She allowed him to guide her towards his car.

She was so preoccupied with Joffery's attempts at pleasing her and proving to Sandor that she had someone special, that she didn't notice the backseat passengers.

All through the ride to the empty field, where there was no party, where there was no one to help her, she didn't realize. Sansa didn't notice the three boys, who had hunched down behind the leather seats of the dark car, she didn't see them until two grabbed her arms and the third put his hands over her mouth. They dragged her from the vehicle and forced her to stand in the middle of the field.

Her screams were muffled as Joffery approached her. No one heard her when he ripped her dress. No one cared that she finally realized the smell was alcohol, that he was beyond drunk.

No one cared as he touched her body, squeezing her hard enough to leave bruises on her pale flesh.

No one was there to see him violate her first with his fingers and then with his body. He broke through her wall, and she cried out from both physical and psychological pain.

At one point she puked on him and they beat her thoroughly for that. Her head was pounding by the time they finished.

Once Joffery was spent, and had ruined her, she thought it was over. But then they started taking turns with her, using her in the most wretched of ways. Making her little better than a common whore. She didn't even know who they were.

By the time Joffery was taking his second turn, she had little fight left in her. Four people had just soiled her in the lowest of ways. What was left to fight.

They were holding her to the ground, one on each arm and another pressing on her shoulders, occasionally running his slimy hands across her breasts.

She heard a monstrous roar, and the boys were ripped off of her. She barely registered what was happening except that Joffery was pulled out of her by some unseen force.

All she could do was lay there, naked, except for tatters of her dress still on her shoulders and blood covering her from her hips to her knees. But the red concealed nothing. It only highlighted what had been done to her.

She felt new tears leak down her face and fall to the grass beneath her. She had already emptied her stomach on Joffery. There was nothing less. She felt hollow.

Gentle hands lifted her up and cradled her against a hard chest.

"Little bird, hold on! You have to hold on."

Sansa knew that voice, she knew she was safe. But she was still destroyed. Even if Sandor had saved her, her stupid actions had left very little for him to rescue.

* * *

This was the M-rated chapter I warned about. Well this and some others in the future. I knew that in this story, Sansa would be violated. I hadn't decided whether to allow it to go all the way or for Sandor to save her before it could fully happen. But it ended up the former. This isn't going to be Sandor bringing her up and making her strong again, this isn't the prince story, Sansa will have to become strong herself, so don't stop reading because you think it will get mushy gushy please. R&R


	12. Chapter 11: A Story We Loved

Really loving the positive feedback!

Herbstkind- I'm glad that even though it bothered you, you stuck through. I knew this chapter would eventually happen, Sansa would need a big wake up call since the beating wasn't enough. And Catelyn will be interesting for sure, as she tends to have some stupid reactions.

Brahitsemily- You are just one of my favorite people. You've been following this intently and reviewing each chapter, you're amazing simply put.

Veridissima- I knew his first name would be Drogo (duh) and sat there for about twenty minutes trying to decide if I should actually make Dani calling him Mr. Khal or if I should make his last name pertain to horses. Glad I went for it.

* * *

Rickon walked into the starkly white room and took a seat beside the bed.

He didn't understand exactly what was going on except that his father was furious with his mom, to the point he almost struck her.

The pair were in the hall arguing, along with his older siblings, most of them ganging up on the Sand Man who had brought Sansa here.

Catelyn had accused him of hurting her, but Arya had stepped between them and declared him Sansa's savior.

Arya had told him to wait in the room, away from all the misdirected rage. Sansa needed some calmer company anyways.

Rickon was young, but he understood that something awful had happened to his oldest sister.

Looking at the hospital bed, he was convinced that the Gods had turned a blind eye to whatever had befallen his beautiful sister.

Her usually rosy skin was pale white in some places, while in others it was black and blue.

Her face was swollen and it looked as if she was missing some clumps of her rich auburn hair. She wouldn't like that, Sansa loved her hair. She thought it her most beautiful feature.

Rickon always thought it was her eyes. The Tully family blue that he too had inherited.

But of all the things wrong with the image, what struck Rickon so hard was her fingernails.

Sansa gave herself a professional manicure once a week, leaving her nails pearly pink and always flawless. Rickon had occasionally helped, gathering materials and helping her do things until they had dried.

The nails were now chipped and cracked, with her left index finger wrapped in bandages, making him wonder if there was a fingernail left there at all.

He had heard the Sand Man say something about Joffery and some other boys hurting her. No one would tell him exactly what they did, but it looked like they had just beat her relentlessly.

He frowned,wondering why anyone would hit Sansa.

He was only twelve, but Sansa was fragile, even to him. She was delicate and needed to be protected.

Of course, physically speaking, Arya was much more petite than Sansa. Sansa was tall and willowy, whereas Arya was like a dainty china doll.

In his eyes though, Arya was one of his toughest siblings. There was just something in her that would never allow her to be a victims whereas Sansa was the definition of easy target.

That in mind, he crawled up on the bed at her side, just like he usually did when he was younger. He had come to make Sansa feel better, not stare at her wounds like she was some kind of circus freak. That would only make her feel worse.

"Sansa, I brought our favorite book. You always read it to me when I felt bad, so now it's my turn to read it to you. It's really long and it has some big words, but I'll try to pronounce them right."

He glanced over to see her eyes had opened, those big blue eyes looking at him with a deep sadness.

Rickon smiled at her gently, picking the book off the table where he had placed it and showed it to her. He liked to think he didn't imagine the small lift at the corner of her mouth.

He began reading, not making his voice soothing or gentle, he read as he normally would to Sansa. Just like when she had taught him how. He noted the tears filling her eyes, some escaping and falling down her face, but she never told him to stop, so he didn't. He read the different voices and even sang the songs. Usually however, the songs were duets. This time his counterpart was silent.

Though they could both still hear the loud accusations from Catelyn and the thunderous anger of Ned, they were no longer sitting in a hospital room.

They were in Sansa's bedroom, reading their favorite book, just like they always had.

Sansa listened quietly as he read the story about the little hobbit who discovered that he could have courage, even though everyone else doubted him.

Rickon felt she needed this story more than she knew. Sansa would need to find the courage to heal herself, and what better role model than a Baggins?

* * *

I really wanted a sweet moment between Sansa and a sibling. Also, Rickon has hardly been mentioned, so it seemed fitting. Plus I just adore those books. Not so much the films.

R&R please


	13. Chapter 12: Intrusion on Intimacy

Disclaimer: I don't own. Rights belong to the original creator of the characters.

Chapter up! Just in case you all were wondering (which you probably weren't) camping was interesting to say the least. My best friend kicked my boyfriend out of our tent so she could sleep with me because she heard scary noises and her beau was laughing at her instead of providing comfort. Which made both boys angry the next morning and they remained grumpy for the next two days. Which was why it took some time to update. The end.

Jon's POV, please R&R, especially you guys who follow regularly! I really enjoy your input and think you are all lovely beyond words. You probably won't, but you are all welcome to message me with questions if you're having trouble following or anything.

* * *

Arya sat quietly in the passenger seat of Jon's Jeep as it rumbled along the dark pavement.

They had been sent on a food run. Well Jon had been sent to keep an eye on Arya while she made a food run. Her emotions were rather volatile at the moment and their father suspected she wasn't in her right mind.

"Arya, worrying isn't going to get you anywhere." He said to his youngest sister. He knew he was being a hypocrite, as he was just as worried, but Arya would make herself sick over it.

"Do you know what I wished the other day Jon?"

He raised a brow at her, but said nothing in reply. Arya had to be met with silence if you wanted her to talk.

"I wished that Sansa would receive all the negative attention from boys. From evil boys, like The Mountain." She whispered, "Maybe the gods were listening too closely to me that day."

Jon looked over at her and felt that he had just discovered a part of Arya that no one knew of. Which was shocking considering he often prided himself on knowing her inside and out.

She had her knees drawn up in the seat, holding them to her chest as she stared out the dark window, bottom lip trembling.

"Do you know that I overheard Joffery ask her to go? I knew father would never have allowed Sansa to go anywhere with that pig so late. Mother would, but father would have stopped it. I knew Joffery was drunk, but instead of telling I..I..." She trailed off as her breath hitched and shoved the heels of her palms into her eyes to furiously rub away tears.

Jon pulled over on the side of the road and tugged her towards him. She resisted at first, as usual, but eventually allowed him to hug her to his chest and comfort her.

"Arya, this wasn't your fault. It couldn't have been stopped. It would have happened even if you had prevented it tonight. Several of us saw signs that Joffery was sick-minded, but none of us acted to save Sansa." Jon felt his own dark eyes fill with guilty tears, "Even your mother saw it. She just didn't want to acknowledge it."

Arya calmed down enough to sit up. Her silver eyes seemed even larger than usual and held a renewed strength.

"You're right." Arya said, "Sansa needs our strength, not our tears and certainly not our guilt."

Jon smiled slightly, putting the car back into drive and heading towards the Chinese restaurant.

They picked up the take-out and headed back to see the same scene they had left.

Ned was on the phone with authorities in the hall, working on pressing charges, but growing more weary of the situation as each minute passed.

Catelyn was wailing about, looking for pity from all who would listen, declaring herself to be in more pain than anyone else, as a mother should never have to endure seeing her daughter ruined like this.

Robb stormed about the family's waiting room declaring that Joffery's death was inevitable now. Especially if the Lannisters-loyal authorities continued to protect the boy.

Rickon and Bran sat watching The Avengers cartoon, Rickon's favorite even though Bran detested Marvel. Arya joined them immediately, handing them their food and plopping down beside Rickon.

The three youngest were obviously calmer than the rest of his family, and Jon now knew it wasn't that they didn't care. It was simply how they held themselves.

In the car, Arya had confided how much she detested their family, "It isn't enough that Sansa is laying in a hospital bed, but now they all have to rage and talk about how upset THEY are? Sansa is the one who was hurt. She can hear them constantly saying his name. That won't help her heal."

As he mused over her words, Arya shot a glare at Catelyn, who seen this, but chose to ignore it in favor of weeping uncontrollably in front of a passing doctor.

Jon slipped out as his father's wife caused her little scene. He had often thought the woman's desire to be the center of attention ridiculous through the years and had once believed her unable to top the Littlefinger incident, but this one won the gold.

Shaking his head, he slipped into Sansa's room and found her awake, listening as the man sitting at her bedside talked softly to her.

Jon remained in the shadows and watched the hard man gently stroke her brilliant auburn hair. She didn't protest, in fact she seemed calmed by it. Her eyes fell shut and for a moment she seemed at peace. She remained that way for only a few moments when suddenly she began gasping for air and clutching at her throat. A throat which had the tell-tale bruises of someone's fingerprints.

"Sansa. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here. I'm here." The gruff voice told her, his hands gentle, but firm as he forced her to stop clawing at her neck.

He held both of her hands in his larger one, careful not to restrain her as she had been, and waited for her to calm down. She began weeping, making Jon want to comfort her, but something kept him where he was.

"I just want to sleep Sandor. I want to sleep and never wake up."

Jon's heart broke in his chest. He had thought Sansa might be like this, but hearing it made it reality. She really was broken. She had just confirmed it.

"I won't let you stay asleep, but I can help you sleep for a little while."

"How? Every time I closet eyes, they are there Sandor.."

The man smiled, one corner of his mouth turning up and the disfigured portion remaining a grimace.

"Do you trust me to keep you safe, Little Bird?"

Seeing those large aqua eyes staring into steel gray with such trust felt too intimate. Jon felt wrong being here. As if he were intruding on something no one should ever spy on. Despite having more right to see Sansa than Sandor did, Jon turned and left silently.

As he was shutting the room's door, he heard Sansa's whispered reply.

"Of course."

"Then sleep."

* * *

Alright, so a little insight on how Arya is coping and how Sansa's mental condition is from an outside POV.

I wanted to throw in a little Sandor/Sansa just because.

Also, Gendry is not in this scene because those fanfictions are so stupid to be honest. Arya is growing close with Gendry and he was invited to dinner, but I mean they just met a few days ago. Why would he be at the hospital with her family when her sister was violated? For comfort? I feel that Arya would knock him out if he tried to provide comfort. I felt that Jon was much better suited.

Sandor is there because he saved Sansa, so there's a bond that formed.

R&R please!


	14. Chapter 13: Crippled Perfection

Disclaimer: Blah Martin, blah

Jump forward a little in time. Sansa's POV. Next will be either Arya or Gendry's. So for all you craving Gendrya, this is my promise. R&R please

* * *

Sansa sat quietly in her armchair beside the window.

She had been released from the hospital a little over a month ago and was beginning to feel as if she were a burden.

Arya had requested to return to school today and Catelyn was throwing a fit. She had accused Arya of being a selfish brat who only thought of herself when she should be looking into homeschooling in order to help take care of her sister.

Sansa wasn't an vegetable. She could walk, although it was painful, she could do everything she had previously done as long as she didn't tire herself out.

Catelyn however, thought her a cripple and demanded Arya care for her older sister.

Their mother didn't realize that was exactly what Arya had been doing for the past month and what she was doing now as she drew their mother's rage her way.

Every time Catelyn mentioned the Lannisters or Sansa's condition, Arya would purposely pick a fight, drawing Catelyn's attention away from Sansa.

She didn't need to ask Arya to do this, as Arya had been strangely in tune with what Sansa wanted for the past few weeks. She seemed to be fully focused on taking care of her, which startled Sansa at first, but made her feel a sense of warmth as it progressed.

Arya had already looked into homeschooling, finding a program that allowed her to attend King's Landing High for three days a week while remaining with Sansa the other four. She had already missed a month of school, barely sliding by since Gendry brought her schoolwork and turned it in for her. But starting Monday she would go to school every other day.

Sansa wouldn't admit it, but she was grateful to Arya for doing that. She had come to rely on her younger siblings to keep her sane, especially her sister. When Arya had mentioned returning to school, a minor panic attack had set in. She had tried to hide it, but Arya had gazed at her with those eerie silver eyes and seen right through her. She had immediately set her energy on finding a way to remain with Sansa, but still attend high school with Bran, who had returned as soon as she was released from the hospital.

Now, Arya was only provoking Catelyn, as their mother had once again tried to cox her into seeing Joffery.

"The boy was drunk after all. Probably those friends of his slipped him something. Put him out of his right mind." Was her favorite reason.

However, Catelyn had to time her requests just right. If father or Arya heard, they exploded, threatening Catelyn with everything ranging from divorce to murder.

Sansa knew her mother was only trying to make light of the situation. To make Sansa go back to Joffery so she wasn't publicly ruined forever, not for Sansa's benefit, but for Catelyn's. The Lannisters could save their reputation, just like they saved their own.

The entire justice system of King's Landing was in their pocket, so Joffery got off scotch free while the other boys were prosecuted and sent off. Robert was trying to reason with her father, but their relationship was barely hanging by a thread as Robert continued to allow Cersei and their son to do whatever they pleased.

Today, Arya had walked in while Catelyn discussed the possibility of inviting Joffery over. Once that initial argument was put to rest for the evening, Arya had started a new one, drawing Catelyn further from Sansa's room.

She sighed, hating to burden Arya, but needing to do so at the same time. She couldn't stand for herself, that much had been made painfully obvious two weeks ago. She grimaced and felt her stomach protest at the memory.

Sansa stood and walked over to her vanity.

She used to come to the mirror to sit and admire all her beauty, but now all she could see was a victim.

She had a few bald patches where the boys had ripped out clumps of red, but she had easily maneuvered her remaining hair to hide these.

Her face had ceased its swelling, but she had light scars where sharp fingernails had pierced her skin as they hit her.

Her body was healing, but she had a few cracked ribs and more bruised bones than she could count.

The deepest scars were only evident in her eyes however.

Arya often pointed out that her eyes seemed to have changed from aqua to dark cerulean, as if a shadow had covered her physically as well as mentally.

Before she could begin her usual criticism, the door opened and shut again. A lock clicked and the light footsteps of a dancer walking towards her bed told her who it was.

"That woman is ghastly. I'm ashamed to say she produced us." Arya told her, Sansa didn't reply as she watched her sister flop onto her bed, rumpling the comforter and distorting the perfection Catelyn had created.

Sansa knew it wasn't just because Arya wanted to irritate Catelyn. It was for her.

Around Sansa, any form of perfection had to be damaged. Nothing could be perfect. Her room was evidence.

What had once been neatly organized and pristine was now in a rather chaotic disarray.

Picture frames were slightly tilted, furniture rearranged to create an uneven layout, bookshelf organized in no specific order, and clothes were strewn all over the floor.

At first, only Arya and Jon understood while others lectured her and cleaned up after her. Eventually, though they still didn't get it, they left things as they were, since Sansa or Arya messed it all up anyways.

"The Sand Man called and said he was coming over in about ten." Arya told her, using Rickon's nickname for Sandor. "Also to tell you that you're walking through the gardens today."

Sansa sighed once again. Sandor had made it his personal mission to get her to live.

At first it was small things, like going to the window or down the hall. Then it was the foyer and down to dinner with her family.

She had refused some things, but found Sandor was just as stubborn as she was.

If she said no just because she didn't feel like it, he would leave and not return for several days, until she called and agreed to do whatever he had wanted.

"I don't want to go outside."

Arya frowned, but didn't argue with her. She instead perked up at the sound of the doorbell.

"You can tell him no then." Her sister said, "You've refused the garden four times already and he's let it slide. I doubt he will this time."

Sansa watched her through the mirror as she opened the door and let in the large man before leaving.

"Little Bird, I trust your sister told you what we were doing today?"

"She told me what you planned."

Sandor caught the word play and she watched the anger build in those gray eyes.

"Sansa. We are going to walk in the garden."

"I don't want to walk in the garden."

"You don't want to do anything." He snapped at her. She flinched slightly, but he caught it. However, he didn't back down.

"It doesn't matter if I want to do anything. I don't have to. I don't have to go outside. I don't have to ever leave this room again." She replied icily, a hint of her old ways returning.

"You don't want to live Sansa. You coop yourself up here and let Arya take care of you. She will forever coddle you and you will let her."

Sansa felt his words like a blow, but refused to let him win. He was always demanding her. She was tired of it. "What is your point?"

"My point is, I won't stand by and watch."

She sat in shock as he slammed the door, audibly marking his departure.

* * *

So this is a little over a month later. Which means not only has Sansa and Sandor's relationship progressed but so has Gendry and Arya's (next chapter)

Somewhere in the last few chapters I decided that I wanted Arya and Sansa to become close. They aren't ever going to see eye to eye on some things, but I wanted them to love each other, despite these differences. Sansa is relying on her sister heavily, and as Sandor said, Arya will always take care of Sansa, even if she disagrees with Sansa's choices. So I'm developing their sister relationship.

Please R&R.


	15. Chapter 14: Burnt Cookies My Lady?

Disclaimer: Martin. Owns.

Gendry's POV, aren't you all so excited? R&R my lovelies, I need feedback. I'm like a feedback junkie. I need my fix.

* * *

Gendry was met with a bright smile when he handed over Arya's homework and Starbucks.

They had met at the park today, as Sandor had went over which gave Arya a break from the chaos that was her house.

"You're awesome Gendry. Have I mentioned that recently?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear it. I do so love to hear Arya profess her undying adoration for me." He batted his eyelashes at her and she swatted at his face laughing.

"You're an idiot."

"So I've been told." Her smile slowly faded and she looked out over the park. "How are things Arya?"

"Same as the last time we saw each other." She tried to smile, but it was a hopeless feat.

Gendry felt bad for her. She was almost single-handedly caring for her sister while trying to balance school and find time for sleep.

Her parents were no help, her older siblings had moved out, and her younger brothers were focused on their own matters.

He knew she was exhausted, what with having to work on a week's worth of advanced course homework, managing the household while her parents fought, and barely managing to find time for herself do to Sansa's constant panic attacks that required a calming presence.

From what Gendry heard, Arya was the only presence that was actually calming in any way.

"You did say Sandor was over there. How about we go do something fun?" He asked, trying to give her a small break from the past month.

"Wanna go to my house and just watch some TV?" She asked, "That way if I need to go check on Sansa I can."

Gendry frowned, "The point was to keep you out of your house." He hesitated to suggest it, but looking at her weary face decided it. "We could go to my place?"

Arya blinked, "You've never invited me over before?"

He knew that. She had even asked why once. They had grown rather close in the past couple months, as Arya had unconsciously started to rely on him for support while she in turn supported her sister.

"Well this is an emergency. My lady is looking dreadfully tired lately."

She punched him and told him she wasn't his anything, but he caught the tiny smile paired with a blush as she turned away under the pretense of gathering her papers.

He guided her towards his car, a 70's Charger with the paint slightly faded, but it was his pride and joy.

"I can never get over how completely awesome this car is." Arya said as she lovingly patted the dashboard once she was inside.

"I'm gonna warn you I don't live in the rich area of King's Landing."

His comment was rewarded with a swift punch on the shoulder and a string of insults.

"I was just letting you know! Jeez, I don't think you're a snob." He soothed her wounded temper, but in reality he was worried. Arya had never seen poverty. She had never known anything but luxury and comfort.

"Let's just go. I'm picking what we watch since you insulted me." She informed him haughtily as he put it in to drive.

She chatted most of the way to his house, pointing out things she found interesting and asking some small questions about his house, which he deflected easily by showing her something new she had missed.

They pulled to the side of the street and got out, standing in front of his house.

It wasn't the poorest place on the street, with his constant repairs making it neat and almost nice, but it was nothing compared to her house, which had its own personal gardens and sitting rooms.

While he hesitated on the sidewalk, Arya waltzed right up to the front door, turning and looking at him as if he were stupid.

He kicked himself into gear and opened the door for her, the smell of something burning hitting them full in the face.

"Mum! What are you doing now?!" He yelled as he hurried towards the kitchen to find his scatter-brained mother waving a rag at a column of smoke rising from a burnt tray of what looked to be cookies.

"I was craving chocolate." She told him as if it were obvious, while he took the rag, grabbed the tray, put it in the sink, and turned on the cold water.

He sighed and turned to find Arya standing in the kitchen entryway, obviously trying not to smile at the scene.

"Oh, uhm, Arya this is my mum. Mum this is Arya. I've told you about her." He almost regretted it, due to him confessing to his mother of having a slight crush on his friend, but his mom played it cool.

She moved some wisps of blonde hair that had pulled loose from her hair tie and swept Arya into a hug.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I forgot I had flour on me." She yelped as she began to wipe at a spot of dusty white on Arya's shoulder.

"It's no problem. It's nice to finally meet you!" Arya laughed, assuring his mother that everything was fine.

"I'm just as happy to meet you. Gendry talks about you all the time! He goes on and on and on!" Gendry groaned inwardly, but caught Arya's grin, her silver eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Mum. Could you let us hang out alone? She only has a little while." He hoped she got the hint.

As usual, it went right over her head.

"You get to see her all the time. This is my first time. Learn to share Gendry dear." His mother scolded him.

"Yeah Gendry, I'm sure you'll invite me over again so you can share this time, right?" He glared at the little brat, knowing she had just set a trap.

"Of course he will! Gendry absolutely adores seeing you Arya. He looks forward to bringing your work each week. Hopefully now you will be able to spend more time together since the embarrassing first visit is over." His mother squealed, ecstatic at having company, "Let me show you through the house!"

Gendry sighed, feeling that the embarrassment of this visit was far from over.

* * *

Obviously Gendry's mother is alive. But I just didn't want a serious type of person, I wanted her to be fun and almost helpless, which will help develop Gendry later. The next chapter is in the works now. It might take a while cause I'm deciding who it will center around. But that is two...three(?) chapters for today. Unless I have a sudden urge to write tonight, this may be all until tomorrow or the next day. Just a warning so you all don't get impatient (like I do when people take so long to update without warning)

R&R


	16. The Author's Apologies: A Hiatus

I am so sorry my lovelies. Please be a little bit more patient. The story is on a small break right now, but as soon as I have time to sit down and think about the story I promise at LEAST five chapters at once. At LEAST. Unless you get angry and start a mob, then I will do as many as you wish in order to keep my limbs.

Once again, FORGIVE ME. I LOVE YOU ALL. BEAR WITH ME FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER WEEK PLEASE.


	17. Chapter 15: A Mother's Cruelty

I am so sorry my lovelies. I just got a job, started Tuesday and had a wedding to go to last weekend and it just got so hectic.

But! I am back and I have overcome the minor writer's block (by starting a couple new stories for when this one frustrates me *winces and hides from your wrath* that I will be updating alongside this one so updates will be slower *please don't hate me*

Catelyn's POV and its really short but I needed a kind of breaker chapter so I could get my creative juices flowing. Still mainly Gendrya and Sansa/Sandor, but I wanna incorporate several characters in this, so Gendrya fans, be tolerant of the other characters too please.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *R&R*

* * *

Catelyn stopped outside the heavy oaken door and wondered at what she would find if she opened it.

She had heard the loud scream and the shattering of some fragile object, which occurred shortly after the harsh slamming of the front door that signaled Clegane's departure.

Good riddance, she thought, he's a mongrel anyways.

However, something about him had drawn Sansa to him. She supposed it was due to his rescuing her. However, he was hardly the beautiful prince she had always envisioned for her precious Sansa.

Slowly pushing the door open, she peered inside her eldest daughter's room and her heart wept for her child.

The vanity mirror was shattered into a million fragments.

The beauty sat amongst the broken glass, slowly picking up the tiny pieces.

Catelyn watched her for a moment, noting the way Sansa arranged each sliver of glass on the floor. She was trying to put it back together, despite the impossibility.

"Sansa, are you alright?" Catelyn asked her, carefully walking over to kneel beside the redhead, who was almost the image of a younger Catelyn.

"Sandor left?" She asked quietly, avoiding the question.

"Yes my love, he's gone now. Did he hurt you?" Catelyn knew this wasn't the case, but she had to say it. She had to say it for the same reason she provoked Sansa with the mention of Joffery. She wanted to get a rise out of her. Sansa had to get angry, to cry, to face what had happened to her.

Everyone said she was a cruel mother, and she may be. But love often called for one to be brutal, and if pain was what Sansa needed to face the situation and heal, then Catelyn would be the cruelest woman on earth.

Ned and Arya had often tried to stop her, calling her a wretched excuse for a mother, but only a mother would know what her child needed, even if no one else saw.

"No. He didn't. He only wants to save me." She replied quietly, remaining the numb, lifeless doll she had been since the incident.

"I see." Catelyn replied, equally as quiet, "Can you be saved Sansa?"

The girl's eyes widened and she looked up at her mother startled by this statement.

"Is there no hope for you? Are you going to remain in this bedroom, in this house forever? Never moving on or looking towards the future? If that is the case, then the Lannisters have won. We can't fight them without proving that they are powerless, and our greatest chance of doing that is you." Catelyn stood, having said her piece.

"I want Arya. Where is Arya? She is never cruel to me. I hate you. I hate all of you! Tell Arya to come here now!" Sansa shrieked, her self-pity almost too much to bear.

"Do you think I am the only one in this family who thinks this? I'm not. Arya thinks so, she's just too set on coddling you to admit it."

Catelyn left the tension-filled room, ignoring the pain she knew she was causing, and leaned against the closed door.

It's necessary, she told herself, you can't let her turn out the world. She has to face reality.

The mother's heart inside her wept when she heard the frustrated sobs coming from her daughter, but the wisdom in her mind told her it was better this way...

* * *

Okaye so really short chapter, but I wanted to somewhat justify Catelyn for all of you who were going crazy over her being such a bitch.

It's still not right of her, but in her mind, tough love will heal Sansa better than coddling.

I'm not a Catelyn fan. At all. Hence the short chapter but I tried to make her more human and less evil incarnate.

Next chapters are in the works! Promise. I'm thinking either a continuation of dinner at Gendry's house or maybe Sandor POV.

R&R please!


	18. Chapter 16: Pizza and Secrets

This will be Gendry's mother. I like the name Clarissa. It just has a nice sound to it. R&R

I'm trying to update a couple chapters for you all before it gets too late/early since I have to work tomorrow/today. So be patient with me, I am trying my darlings.

* * *

Clarissa liked Arya. In fact she had fallen in love with the young girl.

Having ordered pizza for the three of them, they had talked for the better part of three hours, with Clarissa telling embarrassing stories about her baby boy and said baby boy turning scarlet.

Such as how up until he was ten he would act like a bull and ram his head into anything (or anyone) that made him angry.

Or how he used to sing in a choir, until during his big solo his voice cracked, signaling he had finally hit puberty.

Or the millions of times he would tell her about something Arya said or did.

Or how he had once dressed up like a girl because he thought she would love him more if she could play with his hair.

Deciding earlier that Gendry was dying inside with each of her words, she had eased out of the conversation and was now simply observing the pair.

Gendry would tease the girl about how much food she had eaten.

Clarissa had frowned slightly, knowing she had raised Gendry not to remark on such things, even though she was also wondering how such a small thing could eat an entire pizza.

But although Arya was small, Clarissa could see an iron strength in her that had been rather unexpected.

She had a clever tongue and a quick temper that allowed her to fire back and Gendry, occasionally making him stop to think of a reply. A feat worthy of extreme respect in her opinion.

So when Gendry remarked on her appetite, the girl calmly remarked on how she thought his body was disproportionate with his 'extremely fat' head.

Gendry would sputter and fall into silence, and Clarissa had to stifle a giggle when he couldn't seem to settle between glaring at the little she-devil or falling even more hopelessly in love with her.

Clarissa was rather amused at how taken Gendry was with this little hellion. She gave it right back to him and kept him in line when he got too cocky about something. She kept him on his toes, something she felt Gendry would need.

Clarissa smiled rather sadly behind her hands, noting that Arya would be able to take good care of her son when she couldn't. She would keep him on his toes for sure.

Shaking off such troubling thoughts, she watched as Gendry shoved another slice in his mouth to give him time to think of a comeback to one of her insults.

Arya glanced at the time and started, "Oh! Sansa will be wondering where I am!"

She stood and motioned for Gendry to get his car keys.

Turning towards Clarissa, she smiled brightly, "Thank you so much Miss Waters."

"I told you dear, it's Clarissa. You promise you will come back soon?" Clarissa asked, hoping it would be very soon.

"Yes ma'am! Gendry might get bored if I don't spend enough time with him." The girl replied as they hugged goodbye. Clarissa followed them to the door.

"Shut it brat."

"Make me stupid." She snarled back.

Yes, Clarissa mused. Arya would take care of her Gendry.

Gendry turned before walking fully to the car, "I have my key. Lock the door when I leave and I'll be home soon."

Clarissa smiled. Always trying to be the parent instead of the child.

She shut the door and walked into bathroom, looking in the mirror and thanking the gods for concealer.

She washed her face and looked at the sickly woman who had replaced the previous golden beauty.

Whereas earlier her skin had glowed and she had seemed a healthy woman in her prime, she now looked as if she had aged ten years, not slept in five, and hadn't seen the sun since birth.

She hadn't told Gendry how bad it was. He thought she was still in remission. But she couldn't lie to him forever.

She felt the tears welling up. She couldn't hold on much longer, but he needed her. She worried what he would become if she passed so suddenly. Would he be cold? Would he give up on the world? She always thought so. Gendry was extremely attached to the one constant in his life.

But now, she smiled slightly. Now I won't have to worry as much. Arya won't let him wallow in misery. She will force him to live, even if Clarissa wasn't around to watch him make something of his life.

There were other things she knew she must stop hiding from him aside from her failing health and limited time.

Such as the large sum of money she had saved so when she was gone he would be alright.

And who his father really was..

* * *

I know, I know. I'm a wretched person. Don't hate me. (LOVE ME PLEASE)

R&R please (positive criticism)


	19. Chapter 17: Someone Who Loves You(Arya)

Disclaimer: No ownage.

Hello my lovelies, I've hit some minor writer's blocks, but I'm attempting to work through it. Next chapter up! Please R&R, your feedback is so wonderful.

* * *

Arya walked into the building with a heavy sigh. She had been so looking forward to her return to some semblance of normalcy, but now all she could do was dread it.

It was her first day back at school in over a month and she was already worrying herself sick over Sansa.

Coming home to deal with a room filled with broken glass and Sansa had taken up most of her weekend.

Her parents had been no help, with Ned going to more and more "business" meetings with Drogo and Catelyn's presence making Sansa all but foam at the mouth.

She knew she looked the epitome of exhaustion, but she didn't care. Maybe it would help keep Gregor away, just in case he hadn't gotten over her rejection.

She went directly to class and managed to ignore the stares and barely audible gossip throughout the day. At least, she managed until science with Gendry and unfortunately The Mountain as well.

She went to her usual seat and smiled tiredly at Gendry when he came to her side with the most amazing substance in the world.

Coffee.

"Oh Gendry, you shouldn't have!" She said sweetly, snatching the cup from his hands.

Ignoring his grumblings about her thievery, she took a large gulp and grinned when he gave up and sat beside her.

"So what's new?"

"Well, Gregor has moved his attentions to that Shae girl, but I'm pretty sure she's got some high connections because she acts untouchable."

Arya laughed without humor, "No one is untouchable. No matter their connections."

"How is Sansa? You said she had a rough day while you were gone."

"You could say that." Arya said with a grimace, remembering the shattered mirror and the poisonous accusations Sansa had flung at her.

Gendry opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but stopped when the teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon class. I have a meeting today, so unfortunately, it is a free day as a last minute substitute was called in and she is rather ill-equipped to teach this subject." He looked extremely irritated by this. "She will be here in a few moments so you may talk amongst yourselves quietly while I get my things together.

Arya was about to turn and ask how Gendry's mother was since her visit, but something snagged her attention. A couple of seats behind her and down the table, Gregor was speaking to one of his lackeys.

" I heard Joff and the boys pulled her bald. I hear they have some of those curls still tucked away as keepsakes. For the memories, you know. And I don't just mean curls from her pretty little head."

At this the table roared with laughter, a roar that echoed in her head as she felt the angry heat climbing from her neck and up her cheeks.

Arya went to get up, but Gendry pressed her hand down and shook his head.

"You reacting only confirms that it must be true, or else why would you get so angry by this rumor when you've ignored the others?"

"Sansa was the closest those pigs have ever gotten to a female's intimate regions outside of a magazine. And it took four of them to hold her. Four against one. Hardly fair odds." Arya snapped.

"I know that Arya. I know. But you can't prove the rumors true by reacting so irrationally."

She jerked away from him as though he'd slapped and stood, gathering her things and walking out the door, thoroughly ignoring the states and whispers of her classmates.

No one came after her so she texted Jon to pick her up and take her home.

When she finally arrived, she ignored Catelyn's questions of why she was home so early and went straight to Sansa's room.

She needed to see that her sister could make it through the day without her or she would postpone public school another month.

She pushed her sister's door open and she didn't say anything until she was standing behind her, peering at the laptop.

She inhaled sharply and tried to shut the offensive contraption.

"Is this why you're home early? Is this what everyone is saying about me? I seem to be the talk of the entire school." Sansa said quietly, scrolling through the various updates and photoshopped pictures of her, some depicting her as a hideous bald man, while others showed her as an old maid.

"Sansa..you know you're not bald and you aren't ruined." Arya told her firmly. "Unless you allow yourself to be."

Sansa leaned over and flicked on the light, allowing Arya to see her. She hadn't done her hair nor had she attempted to make herself look presentable. In fact, she looked like a lunatic, with hunks of hair barely an inch long sticking up from her head and wide crazed eyes.

"Who would want this? Who could love this? I am ruined. I was ruined the moment Joffery learned how weak I was." She pressed her face into her hands and sobbed.

Arya took her hands in her own and stroked them softly, "Sansa, that could have happened to anyone. No matter how strong the person."

"You don't understand Arya. Even before the..incident. He beat me when I made him angry. He shoved me if I didn't obey. He left bruises on my body if I didn't live up to his expectations..or his father's."

Arya stared at her in shock at this revelation, but Sansa ignored her and continued her confession.

"Joffery knew I was weak long before this. He knew I would be easy to destroy, especially when he could already damage me with so little effort."

Arya didn't know what to say. She moved away to stare out the window before speaking.

"You asked who could love you as you are now? I have an answer."

Sansa hushed her crying and looked at her with angry eyes and laughed bitterly, "Who? Sandor? I've already run him off. And what a match we would be. Two damaged freaks."

Arya's anger finally got the best of her after weeks of trying to coddle her sister. She walked over to where Sansa sat and slapped her across the face.

"I was talking about me. I love you Sansa. I loved you before when you were a complete priss and I love you now even when you disgust me with your overwhelming self-pity. My love is unconditional and it will never go away. You are my sister. And you are better than this. You are certainly better than calling Sandor Clegane a freak. You insult him and his affections. You sicken me."

Sansa clutched her face, silent tears streaming from wide blue eyes.

"You sicken me." Arya repeated. "But still, I love you."

Arya stood huffing, all her anger spent, and Sansa lurched forward and wrapped her arms around her waist. Falling to her knees, she sobbed apologies over and over.

"I will try, Arya. I promise." Her fragile sister whispered, "I'm still going to need your help."

Arya touched her hair with more tenderness than anyone would ever expect. "Of course, idiot."

By the time she had settled Sansa in for the night and discussed plans to get her back into the world of the living, she had just enough time to text Gendry before falling asleep.

"All is forgiven on this end. I know I was mean, but I lost my temper. Thanks for helping me not make a fool of myself and my family. Just in case you're mad, I'll bring you a coffee when I come back to school -Arya"

* * *

Ok, so this chapter is sort of a wake up call for Sansa. Next chapter will be a slight forward in time. Just slightly. I know I've been slow updating but please forgive me and be patient. I've got a lot on my plate with school and work, but I will try to update more often.

R&R?


End file.
